unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Sentinel/Walkthrough
Prologue So far, the team got Akasha locked down in Omicron 6. Meanwhile, in Taryd... Malcolm changes the screen to watch the situation of Team Ronin in Omicron 6: Back on Omicron: Something/someone watches from above: Reaper's teammates acknowledge that: Walkthrough And thus the final mission of the campaign begins. Winning it unlocks Akasha as a playable character. As expected, entering into the match triggers a dialog: Unreal Tournament has notoriously difficult boss fights and this is no exception. The mission runs a special script that makes sure the bot is always a skill above you. That means, even on 'Casual' you will be fighting a substantially more powerful bot than the one you signed up for. This is particularly obvious on the lower skill settings because the bot won't even behave like the other bots. If you've played through on Insane though, this fight isn't so different than what you may already be used to. A cue on how well you're doing through the match without having to look at the HUD or scoreboard is the lines that trigger after certain frags: And to add even more to the tension and the player's awareness, the following messages are triggered every two or three minutes: First of all, trying to beat the map legitimately requires some degree of reflex and accuracy. You'll have to work your way to quickly nail Akasha as she rounds a corner, or accurately arc your shots through windows and down stairs. However, there are several things you can do which will help ease the requirements on 'raw skill.' It's important to keep in mind that this is not going to be a short battle. Deathmatch, and UT3 in general, trains you to be impatient and aggressive so you hit the kill count quickly or lose but this is the opposite of what is required here. If it takes you 3 minutes to recover from a bad exchange and whittle down her defenses, that is what you have to do. It is important to know the level layout, so that you know where to retreat to, where the pickups are, and which weapons are applicable to the terrain in that area. It is important to know when and where to expect the powerups to be spawning. Finally, it is also important to understand her behavior, to know what she is most likely doing even when (or in fact, because) you cannot see or hear her. The Shield Belt and the UDamage are the most important powerups to keep tabs on. The health is the third, because you will be returning there frequently. Throughout most of the map, the best weapon to use is the Bio Rifle. If Akasha is far enough away to justify the shock\sniper rifles you should probably duck into a hallway because she is already thinking the same thing. If she is within range of the Minigun\Link Gun, Rocket Launcher she'll be throwing shock combos, and if she's close enough for the Flak Cannon it begs the question how she got that way and chances are she will switch to it and kill you in one fluid motion even if you do manage to hit her. Using the Bio Rifle allows you to respond to sudden threats while encouraging you to avoid disadvantageous encounters. It also has a few unique properties: It's alt fire can kill Akasha even if she has the shield. The bots do not know how to anticipate the release of the charge. The bots do not intelligently navigate around the goo, it allows you to attack around corners and secure hallways while you retreat, it can still damage them after you've died, and ammo for the Bio Rifle spawns all over the map. Akasha will go for the Shock Rifle - it's her favorite weapon - and she will spend most of her time using it. She will jump down from the shock rifle perch onto the bridge and get the shield belt. From there, she will go up the ramp, drop down behind it and crawl under to get the UDamage. She'll come out, hit the jump pad and grab the rocket launcher, and then continue along the back to get the Body Armor. Her next goal is the health vials down below - and she always comes from the trench and then takes the elevator up to the top. She may stop by and grab the Flak Cannon and Sniper Rifles along the way. She also takes that tunnel on her way to the Body Armor. Sometimes she will run through the trench and up the stairs to reach the shield belt - it depends on where she was in the level when she got the notice of it's impending spawn. All of this means she is almost certain to be somewhere in the triangle of the Shield, the Shock, and the UDamage. If she's not, then she is almost certainly on the 'inside' between the Armor and the Health Vials. The shield is a bad place to ambush her. She will shoot at you from the shock rifle window, the UDamage, or the stairs. In any of those cases you are more exposed than she is. If the UDamage is available, she -will- try to get it. There is only one way in, and she has to literally crawl through the mud and into a cage to reach it. This is a hilariously perfect time to kill her - either from the front or from the back with rocket-splash. The Armor\Vials\Health\Shock are the places you will fight her most of the time. In general you want to fire and retreat while you charge up another shot. This minimizes her opportunities to shoot at you and maximizes the amount of potential damage you deal per shot. If you hit her, she will probably die, and even if you miss you may still damage her. At the very least you won't die as often. Using this strategy I beat her 17-13 when time ran out and only 2 of those were 'skill' shots. Now, for those of you who are simply frustrated and want to beat the level by any means necessary there are a few exploits you can use in order of least-cheap. # Retreat: The match has a time limit. Simply run away, collect the powerups and evade her until the time is almost up. Kill her only when necessary to avoid dying yourself. # Deceive: Allow Akasha to kill you 14-16 times. The game will lower her skill. It won't start raising again until you tie her score, but by then it will be too late. # Hide: There is a platform outside of the shock rifle window. If you crouch behind the pillar she won't be able to see you except from down below. Reposition as necessary. # Trap: Using #3, charge the bio rifle and release it on the health vials, the shock rifle, or the shield belt. Akasha will stupidly walk through the slime and kill herself. # Suicide: Kill Akasha at least twice, then kill yourself. Force respawn is off on this mission, and Akasha cannot kill you if you don't respawn. Just wait for the time to run out.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Epilogue Akasha falls to the ground. Reaper screams, finally having achieved it's objective. Or is it? Reaper starts kicking Akasha and smashing his rocket launcher into her head: Reaper tries to contact his teammates: In that moment, Necris soldiers appear: One of them drops from above an almost-dead Jester. As it turns out, while Reaper was getting his own vengeance, his teammates have been killed. Jester dies in his hands, her final words being: Reaper is surrounded by Necris soldiers: Reaper then prepares his Rocket Launcher and ends trying to kill as many Necris soldiers as possible. Did he survived? No one knows. External links and references